


And Then I Loved You

by caricatureofmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricatureofmyself/pseuds/caricatureofmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukki go to the same university and have some of the same classes, and Kuroo has a crush on Tsukki. He's convinced the feelings aren't mutual because of Tsukki's cold attitude, and as a result can't act normally around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Loved You

Kuroo sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. It was still early enough that the sun hadn’t quite reached his window yet, but little streaks of light peeked in through his blinds, illuminating the dust dancing around his room. He had his cup of tea, as per Saturday morning tradition, and he was waiting. Always waiting, staring at the Facebook chat, hoping. Tsukki usually didn’t log on during the early hours, but that didn’t stop Kuroo from checking as soon as he woke up. There was nothing more satisfying than watching that green dot appear next to Tsukki’s name.

Deciding he wouldn’t sit around in his underwear, Kuroo put on his _Thinking of Him_ mix and pulled a pair of black jeans and his favourite red hoodie from his closet and got dressed. Exams were a way off, so there was nothing wrong with letting the studying wait till the afternoon on a Saturday, Kuroo thought. In truth, if he wasn’t so caught up in Tsukki, he’d never think the thought of procrastinating with his studies. But that green dot…

Kuroo’s morning was spent going back and forth between reading The Count of Monte Cristo as part of his French literature course, checking Facebook, and laying in bed listening to music. It was equal parts relaxing and agonising. He _knew_ Tsukki didn’t log on in the morning. He knew that, and still… there he was, knowing there was no point in waiting around, and still doing it “just in case”. His heart pounded  every time he refreshed, and every time there was no green dot, he felt ridiculous.

 

After four hours of ridiculousness, Kuroo decided he needed to grab himself by the neck and get out. He needed a few groceries, so he grabbed his wallet and decided to head for the nearest convenience store. As soon as the decision was made, he felt a little better. Like he was getting himself together, not letting his crush get the better of him. He locked the door to his dorm behind him, went downstairs, and as he left the dorms he pulled the fresh air deep into his lungs. Good. This was good.

The convenience store was just two blocks away, so Kuroo walked slowly, enjoying the sun and the crisp air, letting his thoughts drift away from Tsukki. Because it wasn’t like Tsukki felt the same way. He’d always been annoyed with Kuroo, and in the classes they shared he’d never even look at him. They only talked on Facebook, and even that was rare, because Kuroo could never find an excuse outside of studies for them to talk. There were only so many times Tsukki could be fooled into thinking Kuroo had trouble understanding the material.

When he reached the convenience store, he sighed at himself. How long had he gone without thinking of Tsukki in the last two months? An hour, maybe? Tops. He grabbed a basket and went straight to the soy milk, picking some up, and trying to remember if he felt like making dinner or if he should just have some ramen. In his pensive moment, he almost didn’t notice the tall figure approaching him from behind, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Didn’t know milk was so interesting, Kuroo-san,” Tsukki teased, gesturing that he needed to get past him to get milk for himself. Kuroo’s ears turned bright red along with his cheeks, and he quickly turned to hide it, mumbling, “sorry.” Fuck. Not one person in Kuroo’s life had managed to silence him like this. Not one. Ever. Now, every time Tsukki was near him his tongue turned to lead. It infuriated and excited him, but it made him sad as well. How could he ever expect someone who had no chance to get to know him to feel the same way he did?

“Are you okay?” Tsukki asked hesitantly. Kuroo was completely still, staring at his feet.  
“Yeah!” he said, pulling himself together as quickly as he could and smiling faintly. Tsukki raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you sure? You look a little feverish.”  
“I’m totally fine.” Fuck. He definitely sounded nervous. He felt like his stomach was going to explode.  
“Let me walk you home.” It was an offer but it sure sounded like Kuroo was being commanded. Tsukki gently took the basket from Kuroo and put his milk back on the shelf. “Let’s go.” Kuroo couldn’t talk. His face was burning, palms sweating, and all he could think was, _Yes, please_.

The way back to the dorm was silent, but rest assured, Kuroo’s mind was louder than it had ever been. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding. Were his ears ringing? He couldn’t tell. This all felt very unreal. He led Tsukki to his dorm, and as soon as he opened the door he heard his mix.  
“Shit…” Kuroo exclaimed, rushing to take off his shoes and falling face first onto the floor in the process. Tsukki gasped and leapt after him.  
“Kuroo!” he yelled, lifting him up. “Did you black out?” Kuroo’s face was pressed to Tsukki’s chest somehow and he was feeling light-headed. Tsukki smelled like daisies. Why did he smell like daisies? When Tsukki pulled Kuroo’s face away from his chest and saw Kuroo’s smile, he frowned.  
“You must be really sick. I can’t believe you’d go outside like this,” Tsukki complained as he reached down to untie Kuroo’s shoes.

 

The only thing Kuroo could remember when he woke up was Tsukki’s smell. It was like Tsukki was still there; the smell was so vivid, so real. Kuroo sobbed a little. Maybe he really was sick. And now he’d burdened Tsukki of all people.  
“Kuroo-san? Are you awake?” Kuroo shot up, and sure enough, golden eyes stared right back at him. Tsukki was sitting in his bed, his neck at an uncomfortable angle. Now that Kuroo was awake, he adjusted himself.

“Why are you in my bed?” Kuroo blurted. Tsukki chuckled and scratched his head.  
“You don’t remember? You wouldn’t sleep unless I was here,” he admitted, eyes wandering around the room. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, are you feeling better?”  
“I think I was just nervous…” he replied, trying to drop a subtle hint. Maybe not too subtle, but Tsukki seemed to be the oblivious type when it came to flirting. Tsukki looked at Kuroo like he was being nonsensical.  
“About milk?” he said, chuckling. That chuckle… Tsukki was in his bed, smiling, _chuckling_ , and he didn’t seem uncomfortable at all. Kuroo had been sleeping on Tsukki’s stomach. As soon as he realised the severity of the situation, his ears started burning again, and his cheeks quickly followed.  
“Nothing!” he quickly said, laying down in the bed and covering his head with his duvet.

Everything was warm, felt weird, and made Kuroo feel more and more nervous. Tsukki had let him stay under the duvet, and only asked him if he needed water. When Kuroo’d said no, Tsukki was about to leave, but he stopped him again.  
“Please don’t go,” he said, voice muffled by the duvet he’d now pulled down to reveal his pleading eyes. He must’ve looked pitiful to make even Tsukki look at him like he was a wounded dog.  
“I have a life, you know,” Tsukki replied, but he still sat back down in the bed and put a hand on Kuroo’s forehead. “You’re still really warm. You should probably have medicine.”  
“I told you, I’m just nervous!” Kuroo whined.  
Tsukki sighed. “About _what_?” Kuroo covered his head again.  
“About you,” he whispered, hoping Tsukki would hear and not hear at the same time. Hoping that if Tsukki heard him, he would get under the duvet with him and hold him.

Silence.  
Nothing felt worse than silence when you’d just sort of confessed to someone. It was rarely a good thing. Kuroo felt so ridiculous. Like when he’d waited for that stupid green dot. Of course Tsukki didn’t like him back. He was probably dating Yamaguchi anyway. Maybe Kuroo was too snarky for him. Too mean. Too boring. Maybe Tsukki liked guys who smiled a lot. With freckles.  
“Kuroo-san?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you want to tell me what you were nervous about now?” What? What, what, what, what? Really? Kuroo sighed with relief while simultaneously bursting into blushing flame.  
“You,” he said, a lot louder this time, pulling the duvet down on his head tighter.

This time, there was a laughter Kuroo had never heard from Tsukki before. It wasn’t low and mocking, hurt, or sarcastic. It sounded like what Kuroo imagined sunshine would sound like if it could make a noise. Like a thousand rays of rainbow sunlight singing flawless harmonies. He waited for whatever could follow. Every fraction of a second felt like fiery agony, yet somehow like this particular fire was the kind to birth the new life of a phoenix.

There was pressure on the duvet near Kuroo’s face. In shock, he flung the duvet off his face and pulled in the contrastingly cold air. Tsukki gave him a death glare.  
“I was _trying_ to kiss you,” he snapped. Kuroo couldn’t help his grin. His eyes closed as his cheeks filled with unbridled joy.  
“Try again,” Kuroo said, so quickly his words almost blurred together. He looked like a puppy waiting for a treat, anxious to know the glorious taste of Tsukki’s lips. Would he kiss softly? Would their lips move in sync or would they struggle for dominance? Was Tsukki the type to grab at the hair at the back of the neck? Had he ever kissed before?

Tsukki smirked and leaned down, one hand on Kuroo’s cheek, closed his eyes, and very gently laid a dry, warm kiss on his lips. It tasted so sweet. And a phoenix had been raised in the ashes of Kuroo’s burning body, spread its wings, and given Kuroo back his courage. He kissed back; hungry, but not rough. He propped himself up slowly, never letting their lips part. He’d waited too long, felt loss upon loss upon loss every time he’d looked at Tsukki and he’d not looked back, wept in angry envy when he’d smiled for someone else… it had been too long to let go. So he kissed Tsukki, put a hand on his waist, whimpered at his lips, and thanked all the gods.


End file.
